Prince of the Hill
by Jirachi's Wish
Summary: Life after Hank in Bobby's point of view.


I do not in anyway own King of the Hill. ^^ If I did Hank wouldn't be so uptight...

I was only sixteen when Dad died. Still a boy, who needed his father. Dad was always an uptight man, stuck in his ways. He himself got that from his dad. On that fateful day, Dad had been driving in down town Arlen, when he saw a gang of five men, spray painting on the wall Arlen sucks. He got out, saying a speech about integrity, and how they should respect the great town. They told him to shut the *** up. He said he was gonna kick their ***. He was about to to, when they pulled out their guns, and shot him five times in the head. Me and Mom grieved. Mom did not know what to do with herself. Without guidance, I started to fail in school. Soon, I dropped out. A year later, Bill started coming into the picture. Mom was going a little crazy anyway, and could not handle me and my disobedience. Bill was always there for her. Eventually, we moved in with him, forced to sell our house to pay the overdue bills. Mom and Bill ended up getting married. And what happened to me? When I turned seventeen, Bill enrolled me in the military school. Let me just say that did help me get my act together. I stayed there until I was eighteen. Then I left, since it was only Bill making me stay. I returned home to a new surprise. Mom was pregnant. A few months later and my new baby sister Sarah was born. Bill finally got what he always wanted, a child to call his own.

Two years passed, and I was twenty. During that year, two things happened. First, the Souphanousinphone's moved away. That kinda made me depressed, that the girl I loved moved. Then, a month later, something we all seen coming happened. Dale found out about John Redcorn. He and Nancy got a divorce. Dale still lived with Nancy, since he was incapable of living on his own. Joseph stopped talking to Nancy soon after. He moved out, heading to Los Angelas with his real dad. I was left all alone. Mom ignored me, caring more about Sarah. Apparently I reminded her of Dad. Bill.. Even though him sending me to military school helped me, I never forgave him. He tried to be my family, but, my family was broken.

When I was twenty-five, I lived out In Dallas, Texas. I had met a girl, Mindy, and I really liked her. By then, I had slimmed up and developed muscles. Many girls wanted to be with me. Yes, I fooled around a few times, but once I met her I quit. We found out she was pregnant a month after I proposed. I was thrilled glad to be a father. Now, off the topic, remember my cousin Luanne? B y now, she had five children. She and Lucky had gone down hill in the past years. Luanne turned out just like her mother, who she said she never become. Lucky had cancer in the lungs from all those cigarettes he had smoked, but he refused to go to the doctor. They couldn't afford their house, so they lived in a small rundown trailer, all the children sharing a room together. I visit her once in a while, bringing needed stuff for her, Lucky and the children. I don't even know half of their names. Their greedy mean little rats. If Dad was alive he wouldn't have let Luanne go this far. I dothink Luanne is once again pregnant. I don't know..

At thirty, me and Mindy fought all the time. The baby had been a still born. She blames me for smoking during her pregnancy. I blame her for drinking. Though, in her eyes I do everything wrong. We haven't had sex in a year. We sleep in separate rooms. All we do is scream. I believe she has been stealing money from me to. I work as a corporate in a toy making business. I begged her to get a job but she is far to lazy. She is definitely not the woman I married. We both have changed so much..

Now I am thirty-seven. Me and Mindy are getting a divorced. She moved away. Not only that but she is bringing me to court. I slapped her, causing her to fall down and bust her head open. I lost my job for not coming to often. Now I am broke. I had to sell the house and move back in with Bill. Mom died in a horrible car accident last year. Sarah was driving. She is in a coma, and they are soon going to pull the plug due to insurance issues. Bill is a downer, always talking about the good times. The neighborhood is now a drug place, having become so bad. I am writing this not so you can remember me. I am sorry I let everyone down. My life is a failure. By the time you find this, I'll be dead. Luanne, I have left the rest of my savings for you and your family. I just hope this will help you get back on track, and enjoy your life...

Bobby Hill


End file.
